


The Night Guardian

by ADKegerreis (itz_blitz_tyme)



Series: The Books of Majick [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boogey Man - Freeform, Children's Stories, Dragons, Dreams and Nightmares, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), The Sandman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blitz_tyme/pseuds/ADKegerreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A children's folklore from the Book of Majick; The folklore story of Serin The Darkwolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work that I am attempting to get public attention and am attempting to get real live published. So I am asking those who read it to share it with others and spread the word of its existence and I implore those who do read it, please do not steal it. It is of my own creation and I have been writing these stories since I was even in grade school. I am simply taking a risk by placing my original work on the Archive to get readers to read my works. If you enjoy it, please do comment. But I beg of you do not attempt to steal it.

As the sun passes the lip of the earth, retreating for it's rest, night dawns and it is time for the night creatures to awaken. May it be the Nature Fairies whom passes through the mystical gates to change what is to be seen. May the Leaf Fairies paint the colors of the leaves as the seasons slip into change. May it be the Water Fairies who steps grass blade to grass blade to the flower petals and dance along the threads of a spider web, leaving water jewels for the morn to come. 

May it be the owl, wise and noble to sit by the windows of homes and teach the child within while they sleep, "Who did what in history?" and "Who invented what?" and "Who is Who?", keeping the knowledge the student had studied before they went to bed in their heads. Or may it be the Sultan of Sleep and Dreamer of dreams to sprinkle his magical sand upon the heads of children, casting a spell of wonderful dreams for one to enjoy. The Sand Man is at work, giving his gifts of goodness and delight for the dreams of children. 

No one could say what kind of night creature comes out to venture in the land of man. It could be the crickets singing their nightly songs or the dream stars twinkling and dancing across the sky for any late night observers waiting to make a wish from their hearts. 

But even with these marvelous creatures who bring so much good into the world, there is also the dark creatures who creep in the night.

There are the boogy men who cackle and wait to snatch a child from the safety of their beds, waiting to take them to the King of Nightmares. There are the monsters who go bump in the night. And the Nightmare warlocks who cast their spells and give nightmares and horrors for one to see. 

It could be the Manticores, who creep in the shadows, watching and waiting for an unexpecting wanderer in the night to take back to their master to turn into servants and slaves. They might gobble one or two but they know the rules of their master, who desires those who give him power for his Nightmares. 

But do not fear, oh, children of man. There will be no horror to sneak upon you. There will be no boogy man to grab you from your nice, warm beds. There will be no monsters to go bump in the night or Nightmare warlocks weaving their spells. 

Do not fear the Manticores, oh, nightly wanderers. 

For the Night Guardian travels by night, stepping star to star and watching for those evil mischief makers. He watches from his star lit perch, waving his tail and sending down some star dust for the Sand Man to collect to mix with his sand. 

The Night Guardian with his midnight blue fur coat, so soft and yet dark that he is invisible to those who look up to the night sky. He watches with his moon lit eyes, watching carefully for the night monsters. He sits like a good friend, waiting to protect those who need him. 

And when he smells or sees the wicked beings, he stands up on the stars and sings his nightly song, howling to the moon with his powerful voice that warns the nightmares that he has seen them. He sings to those wicked beings, warning them that he is coming. He hops star to star until his large powerful paws hit the Earth, shaking it the ground gently but enough to let his enemy know that he is near. 

The Night Guardian howls softly, yet his voice so powerful to the nightmares, causing them to shake in terror. He moves as fast as the night wind, racing the stars to meet the night terrors in battle to protect what is right. 

He is Serin, the Dark Wolf, a mythical but powerful creature whom protects children with all his heart. He is Serin, who is Guardian of the Night, Protector of Children, and Knight of Lyte. 

He will answer those who will call and will come as swiftly as the dream stars fall. Those who chant the mythical spell, calling for him to protect their child. 

Serin, oh sweet Serin, Guardian of Night.  
Hail Protector of Children and Knight of Lyte.  
Guard my child, Sweet Serin from the evil beings.  
Protect the children from the wickedest of fiends.  
Serin, oh sweet Serin, Guardian of the Night.  
Hail, Night Master and Knight of Lyte. 

And he will come, alongside with Morpheus, the Dreamer of Dreams to fight the fight against the night terrors and to protect the child who gives the power of magic to Lyte. Those who believe, or not believe, The Night Guardian will always come.


End file.
